The human and the horseman
by Seymour Guado's Wife
Summary: Death will find someone who will change the course of his journey
1. Chapter 1

Death had traversed the icy mountains and had last reached the Crowfathers domain.. Only to find someone had beaten him to the old man.  
A human woman, dressed in black trousers, black boots and a pink open sleeved jacket had beaten him, the woman in question had the Crowfather pinned to the floor by her boot resting on his chest and had a sword at his neck, "How do I stop this? How do I bring my family back?!" she cried, the Crowfather coughed up blood before spitting, "I will never tell you!"  
the woman then raised her sword, "then I will kill you!" but Death ran over at inhuman speed and tackled the woman to the floor, knocking the sword out of her hand, Death summoned some ghouls to quickly hold her down,he would speak with this human later but he had come here to speak with the Crowfather and he did just that, "Crowfather, I have come here seeking your aid as how to prove my brothers innocence" Death said crouching down besides the injured old ma, "if a way existed, you will find it here" he looked to his left and clicked his fingers causing a portal to appear. "the Tree of Life" Death stood and began to walk to it, only for it to snap shut, Death hissed "open up the portal"  
"no.. Not until you take this back" the Crowfather croaked lifting up the amulet. Death lowered his head in shame, "I cannot"  
the woman who was still pinned was screaming and shouting, "don't kill him! He will tell me how to save my family!"  
Death ignored her and the Crowfather continued also unaffected by the interruption, "you annihilated there flesh.. Why do you guard there souls?"  
Death clenched his fists, "open the portal"  
The Crowfather laughed, "over my dead body" and he still laughed, sickly.  
Death released the ghouls holding the woman who eagerly took her sword, Death looked at the Crowfather "it's been arranged"  
The Crowfather looked at the woman, "you fight for a lost cause. They are never coming back"  
The human slammed the sword into him and in doing so breaking the amulet, Death heard the crack and watched as the amulet flew up and embedded itself in her chest, she let out a cry of pain and desperately tried to remove the shards but to no avail "GET THIS OFF ME!" she screamed falling to her knees Death rushed over and... A flash of light appeared


	2. Awakening

Death awoke to find a giant bearded man staring down at him scratching his beard in thought. Death shook his head trying to get rid of the buzzing sensation the flash had left him with,slowly he stood up and looked at the giant,"who are you?"

the bearded man chuckled," I am Elder Eideard,a maker and this is the forge lands"  
not far from Death the human was lying unconscious in the grass ,"how is she here?!" Death grumbled and the maker shook his head," that is the same question I ask horseman"  
Death shook his head,clearly annoyed," enough distractions! how do I reach the tree of life?"  
Eideard coughed into his hand before replying,"the way is barred by corruption. None can reach the tree"  
Death crossed his arms,"I am not none. I WILL reach the tell me if a way existed how would I reach the tree?"  
Eideard coughed again,weezing loudly,"go to the Tri-Stone and seek out the forge sister,Alya"  
As soon as he had finished talking, some corrupted constructs clambered out of the ground. The maker made a protective blue shield around him and the human whilst Death took them out, " constructs,horseman. Taken by corruption" Eideard shouted over the sounds of Death's scythes that flew through the air. the human stirred and sat up taking in her surroundings before seeing Eideard," stay back!" she cried, scrambling to her stand and point her sword. the maker chuckled," I have no intention of harming you, one of the third kingdom"  
she saw Death finishing off the last construct and walking over," you are awake?"  
she pointed her sword at him," don't come any closer!" she threatened but Death saw her shaking,he raised his hand in a comforting gesture," peace,i only wish to talk"  
she lowered her sword and Death nodded,"what is your name human?"  
she looked at Eideard then at Death," Elizabeth"  
Death bowed," well Elizabeth, I am Death one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse"  
she gasped,"but they are a myth!"  
Eideard interrupted," may we talk in the safety of the Tri-Stone?"  
Death nodded and Eideard walked off and Elizabeth swayed as he walked past causing Death to chuckle," come aong Elazibeth"  
she growled in frustration," IT'S ELIZABETH!"  
death laughed again


	3. Chapter 3

At the Tri-Stone a woman named Alya greeted them, "Welcome human" she said to Elizabeth who was currently looking around her in awe of her surroundings, Death crossed his arms and addressed Alya" how do I reach the tree of life?"She tossed her hair, " help us with our Forge and we will help you"

Death sighed, "very well! What do you need?"

"The tears of the mountain and the fire of the mountain. We require these and we shall help you. So first go to the scar"

Elizabeth was sat on a massive stone bench and was holding the side of her head, "shut up!" she hissed  
Death was puzzled by her behavior, "What is wrong?"  
Elizabeth shook her head, " I keep hearing whispers.. Disembodied screams... There cursing"  
Death saw the amulet on her chest glowing slightly, "it's the amulet"  
she looked up at him, "the amulet? This thing on my chest?"  
Death nodded, "they cannot harm you. Pay no attention to them"  
Elizabeth huffed and jumped off the bench, "Easy for you to say, what else do you know about this amulet?" She tried to pry a piece from her chest but the amulet was stuck firmly, Death shook his head, "maybe in time"  
Elizabeth shook her head, "why in time?"  
" if I told you about it you wouldn't want to accompany me to restore mankind, you fear me enough as it is. What you don't know can't hurt you"  
Elizabeth sighed, "alright.. But it better not be any danger to me"  
Death huffed, "what's the matter? Do you not trust Death?"  
She laughed, "who trusts Death?"


	4. The reason I'm here

Death and Elizabeth had left the Tri-stone and were heading off to the Charred pass.  
Death was remaining vigilant and keeping a eye out for dangers such as lurkers and constructs but also watching the woman who was still in awe of her surroundings,"Eliazibeth" Death began but she interrupted,"Elizabeth!"  
Death sighed," right.. Elizabeth. How did you find the crow father? Because his location is only know to a selected few and how did you actually find out about him?"  
Elizabeth jumped on a rock and walked on a ledge," my father had quite a few books on magics and superstitions because.." she quieted and Death knew she was hiding something,"speak whatever it is"  
Elizabeth jumped and clumsily landed on the ground," my brother and I found a knecklace on the ground one day shaped like a throwing was covered in some black substance like oil..but it wasn't oil because it moved and shimmered ...but since we found it near the sea we thought it was sea weed so my brother said he would take it home and clean it and so he fastened it around his neck and we headed home"  
Death's interest was piqued," go on"  
Elizabeth nodded," well it turns out no matter how hard he scrubbed the black goo couldn't be removed"  
Death saw her expression change to that of helplessness,"do you wish to carry on?"  
She laughed," there is nothing else to do! But if we are going to work together I guess we should get to know each other" she sighed," anyway as I was saying my brother couldn't remove the goo so I suggested that I might have a try but he pushed me away shouting it's mine! I had never know my brother to be aggressive since he is a pacifist. But as the months went by he was becoming ill and obsessed "  
Death interrupted," ill?"  
"My brother would retch up the same gooey substance or he would cry black tears" she shuddered," once his eyes went all black .. my father was distraught and knew that no ordinary doctor could help him and so he turned to the supernatural for help" she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist," then he became obsessed! My brother and him would fight other the amulet until father had the same sickness symptoms as my brother and then...they turned on me accusing me of eyeing the amulet ,trying to touch it. But this corruption..had driven them mad! So I was asking the wisest person for help, the crowfather"  
Death raised a eye brow under his mask,"why do you call it corruption?'  
Elizabeth shrugged," I don't know but it seemed fitting for it"  
Death heard some creatures growling and scuttling behind him,to many for Elizabeth to handle amd so he called to her,"Elizabeth get here quickly!"  
She ran over and Death whispered,"Despair nostui sugren'  
A pale mist appeared and a horse appeared  
Elizabeth gasped,"what the?!"  
Death jumped onto Despair and pulled Elizabeth up and galloped away fast.  
Upon reaching the Charred pass Death chuckled and Elizabeth asked why  
"Charred pass ..I'm glad these rocks don't talk" he said looking around and Elizabeth was confused,"talking rocks?  
" I will explain later but are here for the fire"


End file.
